My Little Pony: The Rise of the Human Empire
by Synesisbassist
Summary: Adam lived a terrible life in the Human Empire, almost drafted and beaten. He left, heading towards the place where... The ponies lived. They had to take him in right? But his hopes were dashed, he got humiliated, locked up and set up to be tested on. Can he manage to convince them he is friendly? Can he find love? Friends? Peace? Or will his horrible life come haunting him again?
1. Running away

**Hey everyone! A new story (Don't worry, I'm not abandoning my main stories, just came up with the idea of this one day and took off writing. It was done for a couple days, but I debated on releasing it. So this might get changes, or deleted, I don't know yet. So don't take this as what it will forever be. Anyways, I have another story that might be up tomorrow, it's a FlutterMac fic, and It's long as hell! Almost 6000 words and I'm not done yet! I'd say it's my best one off yet, so look for that. A New Start has been taking a while I know, it isn't anywhere close to being done either, I got a little bored, but I'm trying to finish the next chapter soon as I can. If you have any questions, or would like snippits of now stories, feel free to message me. I will only be giving out a couple for each story, and as always, I am taking requests and ideas, see you tomorrow... Or whenever I finish that one off... ~Syn**

I fell to the floor, blood oozing out of my mouth, the taste, filling my mouth. I put my right hand on the cobblestone street, wiping my mouth with my other hand, looking up at the Centurion, he put his hand back down, my blood was on his gauntlet a little. "You worthless pest, get up..." His two soldiers grabbed me by my arms, forcing me to stand, holding me up as he smirked a little, cracking his knuckles. He socked me hard in the gut, my insides felt like they were going to come out my mouth. He punched again, making me grit my teeth, trying not to puke as I felt a couple tears leave my eyes. I coughed, some blood coming up. "You... piece... of... shit!" He grunted as he hit me over again and then smashed me in the face, his soldiers letting got of me as I fell to the floor. I curled up, my stomach was hurting like mad, tears freely flowing as he took one last kick to my gut, making me grunt as he walked away. I laid there for a couple minutes, every time I took a breath, pain shot through me, I felt sick, like at any minute I would throw up. I shakily got up, I had to get out of this horrible nation. I knew just where I had to go, I had no other choice, either that... or here.

I think I should take this time to introduce myself. I am Adam Carloski, human. I am six four, a little lanky but just above two hundred pounds. I have nice blonde hair, straight as I let it grow over my eyes a little. I am a little odd ball, my left eye is a deep blue, while the right is a nice green colour, it earned me a couple stares from people when I walked by. We have been at war with the inhabitants of this world, for what seems like ever. But it was not their fault, they were friendly, peaceful, and we gained their trust before we tried to take over, but they proved to be resistive, and, truth be told, I'm glad. Us humans have done horrible things, they wanted to draft me, but I wouldn't, I even hit the officer in the mouth in self defence before they ganged up on me. We also... I should now tell you about the inhabitants of this world. They are... Ponies, colourful but what we leaned about them, was that they were killers, attacking us first, blood thirsty crazy animals. But how? I never bought into it, it was just a ruse for the leaders to gain the trust of more men to go fight, and sometimes thought about going to live with them, in harmony, but I could never get that far. I once seen a mare, light aquamarine in colour, tied to a log, and carried away, all the while screaming, fighting against the ropes when I ran in, grabbing one of the soldiers swords and cut her loose, although to some... Consequences... They cut off my left ring finger, to show I was a traitor, so no girl could ever, or would want to ever, marry me.

I don't know how far I got, but I soon reached a forest, how long was I walking for? An hour? Three? I don't know... but I digress, I was to weak to go any further, and I collapsed on the ground, groaning in pain. _I'm going to die here... _My mind slipped as I passed out from exhaustion.

"Wake up mutt..." A gruff voice said as I was thrown to my back, the pain still in my gut as I grabbed it, groaning. I heard shouting all around and I opened my eyes. I was in a cage, locked, ponies all around shouting at me. I felt scared. _Maybe they are brutal killers! _I started to breathe heavily, when I felt something hit my back, pain shooting up me as I looked down, a rotten apple laying on the floor of the waggon cage I was in.

"Monster!" I heard a mare shout as I got hit with another, then another, making me cower down, trying not to get hit. I looked up long enough to get one right in the face, making me fall back and hit my head, blacking out.

I groaned, the cold floor was not the best thing to lay on as I rolled over, something around my ankle. "Come Twilight, I have a little surprise for you." I heard a adult female voice say as I rolled away from the door, trying to be as small as I could. "Here we are, a live human, something for you to experiment on." I felt sore, where I got pummelled by the apples, the hits to the gut, and my head bang, made me shake a little. I started to tear up. _I'm fucked, I'm going to be tested on, fuck fuck fuck! _I felt my shoulders heave a little when I heard a female voice speak up, sounding around my age.

"Celestia... I think it's... crying..." I heard the one called 'Celestia' mutter something as I curled up, building up the strength to say something.

"What do you want from me?" I looked over my shoulder, both girls looking at me, and I got a good look at them. The tall white one had a beautiful flowing mane, it had blue, pink and a bunch of colours mixed in. She had some golden... jewelry? Or something on her, making her look more regal as I think she was the queen. She had a white horn going up right in the middle of her head, and she had a pair of wings, tucked at her side. She looked at me, her eyes narrowed as I looked at the much smaller mare. She was purple, her hair was a darker purple with two pink coloured streaks running down the middle, both a different shade. Her violet eyes stared at me with wonder, she had a purple horn on her forehead, jutting though her hair.

"Watch your tongue human!" The tall one snorted and I tensed, gasping in pain from the sudden tightening of my muscles.

"Oww!" I cried out as I gripped my stomach, now noticing I was almost naked, aside from my underwear.

"He's hurt! What did they do to him?" I heard the purple one ask, concern in her voice, something I haven't heard in a long time.

"Nothing, just thew some harmless apples at him, his stomach was already like that when we found him." I got a little angry. _Harmless?! They bruised me! _"Anyways, you are free to do what ever you like, here I will teleport him to the library and you can work there. But first..." She trailed off, her horn glowing as I felt sleepy, closing my eyes as I fell into a forced sleep.

I heard a light beeping, a couple girl voices muttering as I awoke groggily. I suddenly remembered what happened and I shot up right before I fell back, grabbing my stomach, the dull pain still filling it. I whimpered a little, accidentally drawing the attention of the voices. "Hey! It's awake!" I heard a female voice say, one that I have not heard yet. I opened on eye, the blue one and I saw six ponies, that I assumed were all girls. The first was the purple one from earlier, the second was a white mare with a horn, much like the purple one, she had a nice indigo mane, beautifully stylized. The next one was a pink mare, her mane was a darker pink and really curly, she grinned at me, making me feel a little uneasy as her blue eyes stared at me while she jumped up and down a little. I looked at the next one, she stared at me with a weird look, she was orange, her long blond hair was tied back at the end and she had a nice set of green eyes, she also wore a cowboy hat that suited her well. There was one in the back, hiding in her pink flowing mane, her cyan eyes staring at me with a more friendly look then the rest, her yellow coat was nice and she had two wings at her sides. "It sure is weird lookin!" The orange one said to another pony, it was a blue mare with rainbow coloured hair. And she had two wings tucked to her sides much like the yellow one, her cerise eyes looking towards the purple one.

"I must admit, he is a funny looking one. I have never seen a human up close before." The blue one looked back at me, eyeing my body before her eyes went to my crotch... "Hey Twilight! Is it a boy or girl?" She smiled a little as she awaited her question to be answered.

"Male, six foot four, two hundred and twelve pound, blonde hair, unknown eye colour..." The one I assume was called 'Twilight' read off a clipboard. The blue one then looked me in the eye, I guess trying to tell my eye colour.

"Well they're blue..." I opened my other eye, making her stop and look at it. "Or not... Hey Twi! Check it out!" The mare named Twilight came up to me, looking intently in my eyes, making me look at the floor, blushing in embarrassment.

"Hey! Eyes up!" The blue one lightly hit the cage, making me tense up, pain in my stomach as I looked at her, making her laugh. "Haha! Look at him flinch!" I got mad at this bitch. I stood up, as best as I could in the cage when she looked at how tall I stood. She took a step back, looking over my entire body. She would of come up to my mid chest or my abs if I stood up fully.

"You are sick..." I saw they all took a step back, surprised looks on their faces as I looked towards the door, a little lock on it. I ran into it, breaking the lock off and the door opened as I fell to the floor, making them all gasp.

"He's out!" The blue one yelled the oblivious as I got to my feet, the orange one running at me and she turned around, trying to kick me with both her hindhooves. I grabbed them, making her yelp when I swung her over and threw her to the floor. I turned back, the blue mare flying at me, her right forehoof sticking out, heading right for my face. I ducked, time slowing as I grabbed her leg and threw her down, she grunted when she hit the ground. I turned around, the white mare dramaticly passing out, holding her hoof to her head as she did so. I looked at the yellow one and she hid in her mane, crouching down, trying to become as small as possible. As I looked back to 'Twilight' I got kicked in the lower back, sending me to the floor and I braced my arms, catching myself and I flipped over, the blue one getting on top of me. She went to town on me, hitting me over and over again, her hoofs flying at amazing speeds as I put my arms on her shoulders and I pushed her up. I held her at arms length, her hoofs swatting for my face. She wrapped her hindhooves around my waist, trying to stay on me. I struggled, trying to push her off me, thrusting my body off the floor trying to get some leverage as my hands were busy trying to keep her from pummelling me. She managed to slip out of my grasp, hitting me a couple times in the face, making me swat her hoof away after about four hits and I socked her hard in the mouth a couple times, making her become a little dazed. I felt a little guilty, hitting a girl, but what else was I going to do? It was a fight for my life now. She gritted her teeth a little, still wiggling on top of me, trying to make my arms buckle. I moved one hand to her face, trying to make her get off me when I saw her open her mouth and bite down on the bottom of my hand. Her teeth were flat, but her jaw was pretty powerful as I yelped a little and I wiggled my hand free, hitting her in the side making her grunt. "Ow!" Her hoof came down but I caught it in my hand.

"Get the fuck off me!" I pushed her harder, but she tightened her grip with her hindlegs. She closed her eyes, and slammed her head into mine, making the back of my head hit the floor. As she tried it again, I pushed her hard, making her yelp and she flew off me, landing on her side and I looked around. I was a little dazed but I was still looking for a way out as I got to my knees when I got a kick to the mouth, falling back. I put my hands to the floor, spitting blood from my mouth, and I looked at the orange mare, putting her hindhooves back on the ground, a little smile on her face. I got up while wiping my mouth, my lip was split open and she came running at me, trying again to kick me, but I grabbed her hindhooves, throwing her against a wall, she grunted as she hit it and fell to the floor. I ran at her, anger filling me as I ran at her, making her gasp and I jumped on top of her. She wiggled under me as I reached up, about to bring my fist down on her when I stopped inches from her face, her eyes tightly closed as she awaited me to hit her. She looked at me and took the opportunity to hit me in the face with her hoof. I fell back, blood leaking from my nose as I think she broke it. I felt tears well up in my eyes as I spit more blood out, gaining a small gasp, making me look to my right. The yellow one, was sitting there, one hoof on her mouth, and the other one reaching for me. I felt a little light headed, no sleep, or food in at least a day, drained my energy, not to mention the blood loss and I fell back a bit when I heard the orange mare come at me again.

"You varmint!" She ran at me and I cowered, covering my face with my arms when I heard more hoof steps run up to my right, stopping in front of me.

"Enough!" I peeked through my arms, the yellow pegasus was standing in front of me, the orange mare skidding to a halt.

"Huh?" I saw the rest stare at her like she was crazy.

"I said that's enough!" She yelled, although it was more like a loud talking.

"Come off it Fluttershy! Humans are dangerous!" The orange one said and this 'Fluttershy' looked back at me.

"I know, but he has given up, you don't need to hurt her anymore. Just because humans have done terrible things, doesn't mean we should stoop to that level." She looked back at the cage, before walking up to me. "Umm... Mister human... I don't want to see you get hurt anymore, so could you please... Maybe get into the cage again? I promise they won't hurt you... It's for your protection, please?" She spoke softly, sticking her hoof towards me. I looked at it then shyly took it, lightly wincing in case she tried anything. "There you go mister... Do you have a name?" She led me back to the cage, staring up at me with those cyan eyes. I blushed, her hoof still in my hand as she skilfully walked on three legs. I tightened my grip a bit, smiling a little as I held her hoof. She looked at her hoof, and blushed, never holding 'hands' before.

"My name is Adam... Adam Carloski..." She looked back up, smiling, her eyes half lidded.

"Adam... That's a nice name." I blushed, both of us stopping at the cage, she frowned and looked back at 'Twilight'. "Umm, Twilight... If it's not to much of a problem... but I think Adam could use something to sleep on, and a pillow and blanket too." 'Twilight' looked taken back a bit.

"Umm... yea... I think I have a spare mattress he can sleep on." She said in almost disbelief, Fluttershy smiled, her hoof never leaving my hand as I started to idly rub my thumb on it.

"Thank you Twilight." As the other girls left, she blushed as the door closed, looking at her hoof. "Umm... What are you doing?" I stopped, blushing as I let go of her hoof, looking away.

"Sorry..." I then felt her hoof go under my hand, going into my palm, making me look at her. Her cheeks were pink as she looked away a little.

"Could you do it again, it's nice." I gently wrapped my fingers around her hoof again, making her smile. When the door opened, I quickly let go of her hoof, making her sigh sadly a little, her hoof lightly rubbing my hand before going back down. The pony called 'Twilight' came back, a mattress, big enough for me to lay on came in, enveloped my a pink aura, then a pillow and blanket followed and Twilight set them down in the cage, before she stared at me, backing out the door, leaving me and Fluttershy alone again. I got onto the make shift bed in the cage, sitting on it, tears welling up in my eyes as Fluttershy gently closed the door, putting a new lock on that she must of gotten from Twilight. I started crying, I really didn't know why, I guess everything came crashing down on me. I'm not wanted from where I come from, and here, I'm being locked in a cage. I heard Fluttershy walk in front of me, on the other side of the cage, putting her hoof inside, gently touching me. "It's ok... shh shh..." She tried to calm me and I looked at her and she looked into my eyes. She must of seen the hurting in them, because she teared up a tad as well. She looked away, slowly walking out the door and it closed gently behind her. I sat there for... an hour? Three? I do not know, just starting at the wall, like maybe if I stared hard enough, it would disappear and I could escape. I suddenly heard some foot... or I guess hoof steps approaching the door. I didn't look at it as it opened, a weird tension in the air as who ever was there sighed before taking a couple steps in.

"Hey..." I instantly recognized the voice when I looked over at her. It was the blue mare, she had a black eye, a band aid on her cheek and one on her forehead, she also had a fat lip it seemed. I felt a twinge of guilt come up in me, making me look away in shame. She came closer and I closed my eyes, not wanting to look at the damage I delt. "Hey, it's ok... I'm not going to hurt you anymore..." I looked at her, my eyes must of been blood shot as she gasped, looking at me. "Did you sleep at all?" I shook my head silently, my eyes trailing over her face again. I licked my lips, my dried blood still on them, and I felt really exhausted. I looked at her, sighing before I spoke.

"I'm sorry for what I did to you miss... But I'm really... Slee..." I didn't get the chance to finish it as I soon gave in and passed out from exhaustion.

I awoke some what, my body still asleep as I laid there, a wet feeling on my face, a gentle humming filling my ears as I lightly shifted, my whole body was stiff, my sore muscles and my face, I must of been bruised bad. "Geez... I really did a number on him huh?" The voice I knew to belong to the blue mare said. I felt her hoof run down my arm and down to my left hand, trying to get all my blood off that I wiped onto it. "What the? Fluttershy, cheek this out!" I heard Fluttershy gasp when the blue mare lifted my hand.

"Oh my gosh... How did that happen?" They must off seen that I was missing my left ring finger. I felt her wash my hand with a warm cloth, gently working it in as best as they could with hooves as Fluttershy washed my face.

"I dunno... he doesn't seem that scary when he's sleeping... He's actuality kinda cute." The blue mare with rainbow hair giggled a little, as she moved her hoof to my chest, pain filling me as I must of been bruised badly there. "Man... What the hell happened to this guy?" I felt her hoof press in on my ribs and they gently gave a little. "He has a couple broken ribs I think." I groaned a little, their hooves quickly leaving me as I struggled to sit up, but my body was beat and stiff, my muscles ached as I tried to move.

"Hey... easy Adam... you're pretty beat up..." Fluttershy whispered and I laid back down, breathing quickly as I tried to get through the pain. I opened one eye, looking at the two mares beyond the cage bars. They both looked at my face, and I brought my hand up to it, feeling the dried blood coating part of it from a gash in my forehead, presumably when the blue one head butted me. I put my hand back down, going a little limp as I closed my eyes, breathing deeply when I felt the warm cloth go once again to my face, gently scrubbing the blood away. I gently moved my hand up, reaching for her, trying to touch her to show her I was thankful. I soon felt what felt like lips, and I moved to the side, gently touching her cheek.

"Thank you..." She nuzzled my hand, I guess never feeling fingers on her face, her coat felt nice under my touch and I heard her hum in her throat a little. Her cheek then got a little warm under my fingers when I decided to pull them back, putting my hand down again. I then heard someone... or pony? Clear their throat, making me open my eyes to see the blue mare sitting there, starting into my eye.

"Hey... Adam was it?" I nodded silently. "I just wanted to say sorry for what I did to you..." She sheepishly said as she rubbed the back of her head with her hoof. I shook my head.

"I'm the one who is sorry miss... I would never usually hit a girl, are you ok?" She nodded and put her hoof on a bar of the cage.

"The name is Rainbow Dash and..." She splayed her ears to her head. "Man I still can't get over with how much damage I delt to you!" I closed my eye, the only thing I felt like doing, was sleeping. "Do you think he is going to be fine without medical treatment?" I coughed, blood filling my mouth as I groaned in pain, my insides felt like they were being ripped out. "Jeez! I will go get Twilight! This looks bad!" I heard Rainbow trot off, a hoof touching my hand as I squeezed it and coughed again, pain filling me each time I moved.

"Help me..." I gargled as blood seeped out of my mouth, opening my left eye to look at her. She looked scared, but managed to hold it together as she rubbed my forehead with her other hoof.

"Don't worry, help is on the way Adam... What happened to you?" I wrapped my fingers around her hoof, holding it tightly as I felt on the edge on passing out.

"I...I..." Darkness filled my vision as I blacked out.

_Beep... Beep... Beep... _I shifted when a hoof on my chest stopped me. I felt sore, my stomach was a little weird feeling. I opened my eyes, the blurriness of the room all around and I looked at myself, almost puking at what I saw. My stomach was cut open, doctors were doing surgery on me as I was awake. One saw me wake up and turned to a nurse. "Sedate him."I felt my heart rate increase, the beeping getting quicker as I felt myself sweat as I laid my head back. "He's going into shock!" I heard a nurse yell as she put a cold cloth on my forehead as she fixated a bag to the IV going into my arm. Once the contents started to run into me, I felt my heard rate slow as I closed my eyes and was soon knocked out cold.

I opened my eyes, the room was quiet except for my slow heart beat, beeping on the monitor. I looked around the room but my attention was quickly grabbed when a hoof touched my arm. I looked over, Fluttershy was there next to me, sitting next to the bed I was laying in. She looked tired, dark bags under her eyes as she smiled lightly when I looked at her. "Hey sleepy head..." She whispered, her voice was a little raspy as she spoke. I moved my hand up, gently touching her cheek with my index finger. I opened my mouth to speak, but I just couldn't. "Don't speak, you just got out of a twelve hour surgery." I then saw her tear up a little. "We almost lost you... But thank Celestia for the medical team that is here, they managed to get you all fixed up." I pushed the blanket down to my waist, and surprisingly, nothing was there, just a dull pain in my gut.

"How close was I?..." I inquired, she took a staggered breath before replying with a single tear run down her cheek.

"You were dead for about five minutes... They almost couldn't bring you back..." I wiped the tear away as she closed her eyes, lightly snoring.

"Uh... Fluttershy?" She jolted awake, shaking her head as she looked at me with a guilty look.

"Sorry, I haven't slept for a day or so..." She began to nod off again. I put my hand to her chin, making her look at me.

"Then have a sleep..." As I said that, I looked around for something for her to sleep on, my eyes going to my chest. "Here, you can sleep here." I pointed to my chest and she blushed, shaking her head a little, her eyes adverting to the floor.

"I...I don't know..." I just smiled, lightly caressing her cheek.

"You need to sleep Fluttershy, I don't mind." She flapped her wings, gently landing on my chest as she curled up, shyly laying her head on my left shoulder, her muzzle nuzzling into my neck. I put the blanket over the both of us with my right hand as her mane covered my left as I gently rubbed her back. Her long curly tail ran down my stomach and over my... "Fluttershy... Am I naked?" I felt her cheek get warm when I said that, her tail lightly flicking over it and she lightly nodded.

"Uh huh." She whispered as she breathed lightly as she shifted a little. I ignored the fact that I was nude, with a sleeping female pegasus on my chest, her soft silky tail draping over my genitals. I felt tired myself, my left arm running down the length of her back when she leaned up, lightly kissing my neck. "Thank you..." Her voice sent shivers down my spine as we both fell into a deep sleep.

"Fluttershy? What are you doing?" A voice said, one that I didn't have a name to put to yet. I felt the adorable pegasus get off me, the blanket going to my waist. I just laid there, hoping to catch their conversation.

"Oh, I was just sleeping... He woke up last night and told me I could sleep on him. And I must say, his hands feel nice when they rub your back while you fall asleep." She said meekly, I could imagine her standing there, her head down a little, she had a smile on her face as she blushed while saying that. I opened my left eye, looking at a white unicorn standing there, her azure eyes flashing my way as they met mine.

"And look who is awake." She smiled and leaned closer to Fluttershy, whispering something to her, but unbeknownst to them, I could read lips. "He is still considered dangerous Fluttershy, and we have to treat him as such." She must of noticed my frown as she blushed in embarrassment. "You heard that?" I shook my head, making her rise an eyebrow.

"I can read lips  
miss..." I said sternly, as one would speak when peo- ...er ponies said they were dangerous. She stuck out her hoof to me, expecting me to shake it, but I was not in the mood with her to do so and she just raised her nose in the air.

"Hmmph, the name is Rarity." She spoke with such an attitude about her. I felt a little satisfaction from being rude to her, as she got what she deserved. I put my hands behind my head, leaning back against the wall.

"Someone is a little prissy." She gasped at my remark and I could see her face get flustered.

"Well I never!" I then leaned forward, making her take a step back while gulping.

"Well I never heard of anyone, besides humans that were so judgemental." This sunk in her head, her eyes blinking as she took in what I said.

"Yes, well, I should get going." And with that, she left the two of us alone. Fluttershy turned around, she looked a little angry at me.

"That was rude Adam, she is my best friend..." I felt a little bad, making Fluttershy mad at me.

"Hey! I'm the one who just got my stomach torn open and who knows what done to them! Beaten, humiliated, ashamed, and locked up in a cage." I said defensively. "And she acts as if she did nothing wrong, that I am a problem. Well if I am, just kill me now." Those words hurt her as she teared up, lightly shaking her head.

"No... I want you to live." She lightly whispered. "I can see that you are kind, although, you have a bit of an attitude, I think we can work on that." She smiled a sweet little smile and I just rolled my eyes.

"Then how about telling the rest that huh? So they won't be all afraid of me." Just as soon as I finished, the door opened and in trotted Rainbow Dash.

"Hiya Fluttershy! How's Adam holding up?" The rowdy pegasus trotted up to Fluttershy, glancing over at me.

"I'm fine, I can speak you know." I narrowed my eyes at her making her snort and flip her hair a little.

"Yea yea, whatever. Anyways! Wanna get some lunch?" She pointed her hoof over her shoulder, like a human would with their thumb. Fluttershy looked over at me, debating a little in her mind.

"Umm Adam... Would you like something?" She smiled a little, making me blush from her stare. I had to look away, thinking about what I would like to eat.

"Hmm, I think I will just take a ham sandwich, something light." Fluttershy gasped and she took a step back, making me look down at the two surprised looking pegasi.

"Y- you eat meat?!" I then rolled my eyes, putting my hands behind my head.

"Yea, I can, but humans are omnivores." This settled her a little, but she was still a little scared of what I said. "And no, I have no desire to eat pony meat. So just surprise me I guess." This set them at ease, but Rainbow Dash was a little, angry perhaps?

"Well, aren't you mister bossy! And what makes you think we're gonna spend our hard earned bits on you!" She got right up in my face, making me smile a little.

"Well fine! How about you just leave me here to starve to death, ohh but I don't think you're princess would like that." I said smugly, making her eyes go wide as she took what I said into account. She sighed and shook her head, her eyes rolling up as she walked away.

"Fine prick, come on Flutters, lets get outta here." She left and then Fluttershy walked towards the door, glancing back at me with a little smile.

"We will be back soon, I'll bring you something yummy." And with that, she left, leaving me alone. I looked around, I guess for a way out. _I'm in no shape to run or anything, I guess I will just stay here._ I leaned back and closed my eyes, hoping to get a little more shut eye when a light knocking on the door made me groan.

"What?" I said a little crankily and the door opened as I opened my eyes, Twilight walked into the room, walking up beside me. "What's up?" I closed my eyes again, yawing as I did so.

"I was wondering if I could ask you something Adam." I just nodded for her to go on. "I wanted to know what happened to you before we found you." I blushed, I didn't want her to feel pity for me.

"I fell down and hit a rock, now is that all? I'm sleepy." I hoped she would buy it and leave me alone, but to my dismay she sat down and put her hoof on my arm, making me open my eye to look at her.

"You can tell me, I won't tell anypony, I promise." She smiled a little and I sighed, she wouldn't leave me alone until I told her the truth.

"I was beaten alright! That's all you get to know!" I then tried to look away, but I just couldn't. She lightly rubbed her hoof on my arm.

"You poor thing..." I let out a sigh.

"I could of handled myself, but they ganged up on me. And don't pity on me, that's one thing I don't need." I said cold heartily, but I don't think she liked that.

"I was just trying to help..." She said with a hint of sadness.

"Well..." I started, but I could not finish it. Having someone listen to your problems really helped. "Thanks.." I muttered and she rubbed her hoof on my arm.

"No problem..." I yawned and she giggled lightly, pulling the blanket up on me and kissed me on the cheek. "Sleep tight..." She whispered, almost like a mother would when she tucked in her child and she walked to the door, shutting the light off and closed the door behind her. I just laid there, staring off into the realm of nothingness and I soon closed my eyes and fell into a deep slumber.


	2. Finding Love

**Hello again! Chapter 2 is here! I have flushed out a bit more of Adam life, and his relationships with a special somepony. I have some plans for this story, so prepare to have things flip around soon! Anyways, I'm working on A New Start, it is almost half way done, depending on how much story gets done in the next chapter, although I might split it up and make two chapters. But enough about that story, I have a couple one off's I will be working on. A PinkieDash one, SweetieBloom, and a Lyra Bon Bon, the first two were suggested to me and the third I wanted to write because of a comic I seen on Deviantart. Speaking of which, I have an account on there now, under the same name. I will be posting on there from time to time, giving updates to my progress so I can be in touch more with the fans of my writing! And on a final note, I have a special December fan fic! So if you would like to know what it is, you will have to either go to my Deviantart page, or wait for the next chapter of A New Start and I will announce it there! I think it will be a really fun story! See you next time! ~Syn**

**Guest reviews!**

**Guest 1: Ponies are pretty strong, heck an earth pony is about twice the muscle of a regular human (in my writing) And a Pegasus is about the same, and a unicorn is a bit weaker.**

**Guest 2: Thank you! And here is the second chapter! Hope you like it!**

**Guest 3: Thank you!**

**Guest 4: I guess the story answers you here!**

I walked into the kitchen, my mom was standing behind the stove, slowly stirring the soup that she was cooking, a sad frown on her face as she did so. She noticed I walked in, turning her face slightly to look at me, putting on a fake smile. "Supper will be ready soon Adam." Her voice was filled with sadness and I felt a sudden tightness in my heart.

"Mommy... Is daddy coming back?" I felt my eyes tear up and she did the same, trying to act strong for my sake. She shook her head silently, as I think she was right on the edge of breaking down. "But why?" My voice wavered, trying to hold it together as I felt a sudden empty feeling. She then walked over and crouched down, hugging me tightly as tears ran down my face and she rubbed her right hand on my back.

"D- Daddy is gone now..." She struggled to say, her shoulders gently heaving as she spoke. "But momma's here baby, momma's here." She cooed as I suddenly started to wail, grabbing her shoulders as tightly as I could and I bawled, knowing that I would never see my father again.

I opened my eyes, staring up at the ceiling... _I was just a dream... _I felt a single tear run down the side of my jaw line. "Mom..." I said aloud and I felt something soft touch my arm. I looked over to see Twilight sitting next to my bed, her large lavender eyes looking into my eyes and I just looked back up to the ceiling. We sat in silence for a couple minutes, before she tried to break the tension in the air.

"Adam..." She started but I did not want to talk about my personal life with her as she had no right to invade my personal life.

"Drop it..." I said a little coldly, but I just didn't want her to pry into my life and reopen old wounds.

"Sorry, would you like something to eat? I brought you breakfast... Although, I didn't know exactly what you eat, so I just got a little bit of everything." She smiled a little, her horn glowing as a plate lifted onto my lap and I sat up, looking down at the plate. There was a piece of toast with some peanut butter on it, a hashbrown, some grass, hay, and a couple flowers. I picked up the toast and hashbrown and picked up the plate and pushed it a little aside.

"This is all I can eat. I don't think human digestive tracks can even handle the rest." I muttered just before I took a bite of the toast, munching on it as Twilight lifted the plate with her magic and held it in front of her face.

"Ok, I guess I can eat the rest." She quietly said as a fork lifted up and she lifted a fork full of grass with a pretty flower on the top and she brought it to her mouth, putting it inside and started eating herself. We sat in silence for a little bit, just eating when we both finished, siting in silence before she cleared her throat. "Well I had better get back to the library, I have some organizing to do and a letter to write." I winced, knowing that was where she held me in the cage earlier. She must of noticed and spoke up. "What's wrong?" I glared at her.

"Oh nothing, just that you mentioned the place where you caged me in the basement, not the thing I would like to be thinking about right now." She blushed, looking away and muttered.

"Oops... Sorry..." And with that, she got to her hooves and walked to the door. "I will see you later... Get better soon Adam." She said, her voice filled with a genuine apologetic tone, making me look over at her just as she was about to leave.

"Twilight..." I wanted to grab her attention, and did just that and she turned around, looking at me. "Thanks for breakfast." She smiled and nodded, closing the door behind her and I was finally left alone. I sat up and found my clothes sitting on a small table beside the bed. I pulled the blanket off my naked body, quickly putting my boxers on and got dressed completely. I got to my feet shakily, putting my hand on the bed to steady myself. _I'm fucking out of here... Maybe somewhere, someone will treat me as an equal..._ I thought as I made my way to the window, looking outside. I was a little speechless at what I saw, some many ponies... In peace... Every where I looked, smiling faces were on all their faces, some laughing, talking, or just relaxing. I felt a weird twinge in my heart, seeing all these ponies living in harmony, made me yern for something like that in my own life. "Maybe it's not so bad here..." I put my hand on the glass, trying to look past the light reflection in it, three fillies coming into my field of view, they were smiling, talking amongst themselves, completely unaware of the horrors of my world. I smiled, a single tear running down my face. All the kids I have ever seen, were either dead, maimed, or in armour, being sent off to fight... The government didn't care at all... And seeing those three care-free really touched me. I felt something touch my left palm, it was furry and a little hard. I looked down, a yellow hoof in my hand and I gently wrapped my fingers around it, biting my lip a little as I turned my gaze back outside. I saw the fillies stop, allowing me to take a more detailed look at them. The first seemed to be a regular pony, she was yellow and had a red mane and tail with a pink bow tie in her hair. She seemed to have orange eyes. The next was a white unicorn, her pink and purple swirly mane was kinda cute, her green eyes looking over at the pegasus. She was orange, with a slightly wild purple mane, her little wings were flapping in excitement at what ever they were saying before they all ran off. I then noticed none of them had flank marks, but that didn't seem to bother them at all. I sniffed again, a little smile as I seen them run off... Bringing back horrible memories to my own child hood. I shook my head, clearing it as I looked down at the owner of the hoof in my hand. Fluttershy was standing beside me, a little smile on her muzzle as she looked outside as well, glancing up at me when I looked at her.

"Peaceful hmm?" She asked and I nodded, looking at her hoof in my hand.

"Yea..." I was tempted to let go of her hoof when she spoke up.

"Would you like to check out the town?" I looked into her innocent cyan eyes, they sparkled a little and I raised my eye brow.

"But... I'm a human... I don't think that's a good idea..." She just shook her head.

"Nonsense, the ponies of Ponyville don't know that much about humans at all, even so, if they see you are with me, they will know you mean no harm... Unless you plan on hurting somepony." She kind of shrunk when she said that and I shook my head.

"No, I'm good..." She giggled and pulled me with her hoof.

"Come on then, let's go..." I didn't say anything and followed her. She opened the door and I let go of her hoof, not wanting anyone... or anypony I guess, to think that we were dating or something... _Would everyone... Pony... Even agree to a weird relationship? _I noticed she was a little saddened when I did that, but didn't say anything as we left the hospital with no intervention. Once we stepped outside, I took a deep breath of the fresh pure air and I smiled, this place was vastly different from the human empire. I then looked down at Fluttershy.

"Where to first?" I asked and she thought about it for a moment, before looking at me.

"How about we get you some new clothes?" Then looked at my clothes, they were torn, filthy and the such.

"I guess... But who can make clothes for a human?" I asked as she started to walk towards the town and I followed.

"Umm I'm going to ask Rairty..." I winced at that name, remembering how I acted the last time I saw her. I sighed, lightly scratching the back of my head.

"Well... I don't think she will be excited to see me, after how I acted last time..." I was a little ashamed at my actions, hopefully she would forgive me. We walked in silence and I got a couple stares from some ponies, but just ignored them when my eyes caught a colour. I only glanced at it, then did a double take as I looked at her. The mare was talking to another, one with a light tan coat, with pink and blue curly mane and tail. I stopped walking, her eyes looking over at me before she too did a double take. Her jaw was wide open, the other mare looking back at me before she gasped too. But anyways, the mare... She was aquamarine in colour, her mane was aqua and a whitish colour, her amber coloured eyes looked at me, her flank mark was a golden lyre. She started to slowly walk towards me, before she broke into a full out sprint as she ran at me. I didn't know what to do, a ghost pain running up my hand, my missing left ring finger felt like I still had it and it hurt. She skidded to a halt in front of me, looking me in the eye.

"It's you..." She said and tackled me, hugging me tightly as her cheek nuzzled my neck. "It's you!" I was shocked... There was no way, that it could of been her... From before... My mind wandered back to that day, I was walking, when I heard a girl screaming from behind me. I turned around, noticing a mare tied to a log and got carried by two soldiers. She was crying, tears streaming up her face, seeing how she was upside down. I felt a twinge of... something, run up through me. I knew what I had to do, the sound of her in such distress hurt me. I ran up, catching the back solider off guard as I took his sword and kicked him in the back of the leg, running around him and cut her loose. Once she was loose, she scrambled to her hooves and took off running, only looking back as I held the soldiers off. I zoned back in when she hugged me, her forehooves gripped me tightly. I was a little creeped out, my hands going to her shoulders and I pushed her back, but she did not want to come off me, her hoofs wrapped tighter and she whispered. "You saved me..." I then managed to wedge my hands onto her shoulders and pushed her back a little. "Sorry, but..." She looked into my eyes, her amber ones sparkling a little. "I know you're the one that saved me... A couple years ago... My name is Lyra Heartstrings" I heard Fluttershy walk up behind me, the other mare Lyra was talking to walked up behind her.

"Adam... What's going on?" Fluttershy asked and I sighed, looking at my left hand, the ponies eyes following mine.

"I guess I should tell you how I lost this finger..." We walked over to a couple benches, both Fluttershy and the mysterious mare laid down, but Lyra sat up like I did. I told them everything that happened, all up to the point where I saw her run off. "Then I got arrested, didn't even get a chance to say anything and they put my finger on a table and pulled out a knife..." They all gasped, knowing where I was going with it. "And cut my finger off... leaving me to myself after that." They all winced as I said that, looking at my hand and I clenched my remaining fingers. Lyra put her hoof on my arm, looking into my eyes.

"If you ever need anything, just ask, you saved my life." She smiled and I blushed while nodding.

"Thank you..." I then looked over at the mysterious mare and stuck my hand out. "I don't think I ever got your name miss." She blushed and gently put her hoof in my hand.

"Bon Bon." She smiled and I gently shook her hoof for a couple seconds before releasing it. I then felt Fluttershy gently tap my thigh, trying to get my attention.

"Um, Adam... I don't want to interrupt... but um... we have someplace to be..." Fluttershy meekly said, but she said it with a bit of... urgency? I turned around to look at her and nodded.

"Yea, we do." I turned back to Lyra and Bon Bon. "Sorry, but me and Fluttershy have somewhere to be, I will catch you later!" _Man, it might be easier to fit in her then I thought._ They both nodded and I heard the clacking of Fluttershy's hooves on the ground and I stood up beside her, and we were on our way again. She glanced at my hand a couple times, her cheeks had a faint blush on them, her attention trying to stay on where she was going, but she was distracted. After we turned a corner, I saw what seemed to be a big boutique! It was mainly white, with some purple and other colours mixed in. Fluttershy glanced around, then shakily lifted her hoof to my hand, gently touching the pads on my fingers. I looked down at her and she blushed harder, looking away but she didn't move her hoof from my hand, wanting me to hold it I guess and did just that out of instinct. She smiled a little while leaning against me. I felt my cheeks get got as I let go of her hoof, not wanting to be caught holding her hoof at all. We soon arrived and I opened the door for the both of us, the bell lightly ringing above the door and we walked in. Fluttershy put her hoof back into my hand, but I didn't wrap my fingers around it again and once Rarity trotted into room she reluctantly brought her hoof back down and walked a couple steps away from me silently.

"Welcome to the Carousel Boutique! Where every garment is chic, unique and..." She looked at me and gasped, baring her teeth right after she noticed it was me "And just what do you want?" I bit my lip, taking a step back. Fluttershy walked up to her, her head down a little.

"Um, I was wondering... Adam doesn't have any other clothes and the ones he has are kinda torn, so... Um... I was wondering if you could..." Fluttershy started and Rarity stuck her nose up in the air.

"I most certainly will not! Not after how he acted. Hmph!" She had her eyes closed and I felt bad, making her mad at me. _This is just how you gain their trust man..._ Fluttershy then looked pretty sad, walking back towards me.

"Sorry... I guess he will have to wear these clothes until we can find another pony to make him clothes... Come on Adam..." I looked at Rairty and she bit her lip, one eye opening as she looked at me, before she sighed and stuck her hoof out.

"Wait... I... I will make him clothes, I can't let him wear those rags forever!" She then trotted over to me and whispered. "You had better be grateful... I am the most generous pony after all..." I looked away.

"Sorry..." I whispered, hoping she wouldn't hear it when her ears flicked in my direction.

"What was that?" She looked at me and I looked her in the eye, kneeling down to her level.

"I'm sorry for how I acted... It was rude of me and I apologize." She was a bit taken back, her eyes wide as she put her hoof to her mouth. She managed after a couple seconds and clearing her throat to offer a retort.

"Apology accepted." She then smiled. "And to think that you were just a jerk who could never change. Anyways, lets get you out of those rags and into something new!" I bit my lip and blushed. I took off my shirt, leaving my pants on and she shook her head, not knowing that we humans usually wear clothes all the time. "Now now, it all must come off." She said blissfully unaware what she was asking of me. I glanced at Fluttershy, she seemed to shift hoof to hoof, her eyes looking over my body.

"Umm Rarity, I don't think you understand what you are asking." I told her and she raised her eyebrow.

"It's not like we will be able to see your... you know." She blushed. "Its in your... Oh..." She must of took into account that I was trying to say that my body was nothing like a horse... or pony... Her blush deepened. "Oh my... Well, sorry about that... I have never seen a human in the buff, but what I can piece together... Never mind, are you able to strip any further?" I felt my cheeks get hot and nodded silently.

"Do you want me to..." She nodded and walked over to a bunch of supplies and I sighed nervously as her horn glowed and a screen, blocking the view of the door went behind me.

"Some privacy dear..." She turned her attention back to her cloths, and I nervously undid my pants and slip them off. I heard what seemed to be whispering followed by a stifled gasp. I shook my head when I heard hoof steps come around the screen. Rarity trotted back, holding a measuring tape in her magic and smiled as she started to take measurements. I just stood there, my cheeks hot as I was almost naked, being measured up by a... No... She was just a pony, nothing more... I shook my head, clearing my head and she trotted off while she started sketching. "There, all done. I repaired your old clothes as well." I then started to put my socks on. "I will come find you later and you may collect your new clothes." As I was about to put my pants back on, I felt like someone was watching me. I looked over my shoulder and caught a glimpse of pink hair, a little whimpering noise followed soon after and I heard Fluttershy whisper.

"So... sorry... I thought you were done..." I blushed, pulling my pants up and then I put my shirt back on. I walked out from behind the screen to... She was crying slightly. I felt bad. _It was just a little slip up, she didn't see anything bad..._I walked over and bent down, putting my finger under her chin.

"Why are you crying?" I asked lightly and she sniffed, trying to stop.

"I looked at you when you were... Indecent... I offended you..." I smiled and wiped her tears away.

"Hey it's fine, it was an accident, I forgive you." She sniffed a little and looked into my eyes.

"You're not offended..." She then bent down a tad. "Not even a little..." I then smirked and rolled my eyes.

"Well you didn't see anything inappropriate, and besides... You ponies don't seem to wear clothes all the time." She looked at me, with a deer in the headlights look before she blinked slowly.

"Oh... I guess you are right... I didn't think humans liked being seen with so little clothes on..." I then blushed.

"Well, we usually don't, especially by the opposite gender, unless we... You know what, this never happened." I felt my face get warm and she put her left forehoof to her mouth and stifled a chuckle. I smiled and stood up. "Anyways, what's next?" She blushed and looked at the door.

"Well, I was wondering... If you wanted... We could go back to my house for umm... Lunch." She glanced up to me, looking for approval. I smiled and nodded, I was getting kind of hungry.

"Sure, lunch sounds nice." She lit up, her wings flapping a little and she flew up a little.

"Oh good... Follow me." She flew towards the door and I followed. We exited and made our way to the outskirts of town. Once we were out of view of the town, she landed and walked beside me. We walked for about ten minutes when a house came into view. I glanced down at her, her cheeks were a little flushed and she was biting her bottom lip, thinking something was wrong, I looked at her and asked her.

"Hey, is something wrong?" She flinched and shook her head.

"N... No..." I smiled, looking back up when she put her hoof on my hip. "Adam..." I looked down at her and she looked away. "I... I wanted to..." She blushed, her cheeks pink and she looked to be really embarrassed. I raised my eyebrow and she lightly bit her bottom lip. "Umm I..." She then glanced at her house. "I just wanted to tell you that... Umm, my house is a little um... messy?" She then nodded. "Yea messy." She smiled and I just shrugged.

"It's no problem." She giggled nervously a little and trotted over to her house, glancing back a little before she trotted up towards her doorway. I looked at her house, it was a tree with many animals running around. They noticed Fluttershy and she smiled while bending down and... Talking to them?

"Hello my little friends, how is everything?" I was flabbergasted, how the hell was she talking to them!? They seemed to talk back to her and she smiled. "Oh wonderful." She glanced back, looking over her shoulder. "Oh, this is my friend, Adam... He's very nice." The animals glanced over at me and I sheepishly waved and my stomach growled. "Oh, it seems like somepony is hungry, come on Adam." I followed her inside her house and closed the door behind me. She trotted into what I assume was the kitchen. "Make yourself at home Adam, I will make lunch~." She said and I sat down, looking around the room that seemed to be the living room. I just waited and after a couple more minutes I heard her call from the kitchen. "Lunch is ready!" I smiled and got up and walked into the kitchen. Fluttershy had a bowl in her mouth and she walked over to the table, setting it down. "I hope you like salad." I smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, that is fine." She smiled and closed her eyes, a weird feeling coming up inside of me but I shook it off and looked at the two chairs. They were right next to each other and I pulled one out, motioning for her to sit down. She smiled, her hair slightly covering her face and she looked at me.

"Thank you..." She sat down and I did the same, picking up the fork laying next to the bowl. I put it in and was about take a bite before I glanced at Fluttershy. She tried to pick up the fork in her the tip feathers on her wings, about to bring a bite to her mouth but I could see she was about to drop it from the weight. She dropped the fork and it went into her bowl before she frowned.

"Would you like some help?" I tried to be nice and reached over and grabbed her fork and brought it to her mouth. She blushed hard, her whole face was flustered and she took it into her mouth and I removed the empty fork from her mouth and I took a bite of my own. She was staring at me the whole time as we ate in silence. Once we finished I picked out bowls and brought them to she sink. Once I placed them in I got embraced from behind. I looked down, yellow forehooves wrapped around me and I felt Fluttershy nuzzled her cheek into my back.

"Thank you Adam, you are sweet." I smiled, my stomach felt funny and I removed her hooves from around me and I turned around. She was flying and was really taken back. "I'm sorry.. I didn't mean!" I then hugged her tightly. She stopped flying and her wings went over my arms, her hooves going around my neck.

"It's my pleasure, besides, you made me lunch, thanks." I gently rubbed her back, and she sighed gently, her grip loosening around me and I felt her breath a little heavier. "Fluttershy?" I stopped and she whimpered.

"Please don't stop..." She whispered in my ear and I continued, walking over to the couch with the whimpering peagusus in my arms. I laid down and she laid on my chest, her hooves on my shoulders as I ran my fingers over her soft coat. She then sat up, looking into my eyes. "Adam..." I nodded and her cheeks were pink. "I... well... I just wanted to say... that I..." Her hair covered her right eye, as she looked away. I felt nervous... _Is she trying to say what I think she is?_

"Fluttershy... what are you trying to say?" She teared up a little and closed her eyes.

"I love you!" She eeped, her hair covering her face and she started to shudder. I was shocked, how could a pony love a human? But... I felt relived, a sense of... happiness? Did I love her as well? I saw a couple tears run off her chin and drip onto my shirt. I moved my hand up and moved her hair out of her face and she moved her face away. "Just... forget I said anything..." She looked hurt, and I moved her face to look at me.

"Fluttershy?" She opened one eye, sniffing as she looked at me. "I think I love you too." She went wide eyed and gasped, wiping her face.

"Really?" She said with so much hope and I nodded.

"Yea, you did so much for me, and when I'm around you... I feel funny..." She nodded.

"Yea, so do I..." We sat in silence for a couple minutes before she asked. "Could... we..." She licked her lips a little and I felt my heart skip a beat. My hands moved by themselves, my left stopping at her wing base and my right hand travelling up to her neck, gently touching it. My mouth opened a little, my body moving on pure instinct. I gently pulled her head to mine and she closed her eyes, her breaths coming in a bit quicker and I closed my eyes, leaving them open just enough to see where her lips were going. When I felt her breath on my face, I closed my eyes the rest of the way and tilted my head, out lips connecting and time seemed to stop. I felt her warm lips on mine, her mane flowing over the side of my face. She pulled back about a inch or so, her hot breath on my face. I felt tears fall onto my face and I opened my eyes, she was crying, but she was smiling. "I love you Adam..." I licked my lips and she leaned back down for another kiss, and we closed our eyes as we kissed, my hand rubbing over her back. We moved our lips, making out of what seemed like forever when I slipped my tongue out and licked her lips. I gently sneaked my tongue into her mouth and I felt her own tongue. A new sense of bliss ran through me, a shiver running up my spine and I gently touched our tongues together. I felt her tears on my face, and I held her, rubbing her back as we kissed. After a minute or so she broke the kiss, and started down at me, panting lightly.

"Fluttershy? Is it right for us to feel this way?" She shook her head, and smiled.

"I don't care, if my friends... No I know they will accept it, and that's all that matters..." She smilekd lightly and I moved my hand up to her face and caressed her cheek with the back of my index and middle finger.

"You are the first... Human or pony, to love me... I won't ever leave you..." She teared up and hugged me tightly. Her fur tickled my exposed skin, but it felt awesome, her warm body laying on mine. I rubbed my hands over her back, her fur was soft under my touch and she hugged me a little tighter.

"That feels great..." She cooed, her head laying on my shoulder and after a couple minutes, I felt a little sleepy, letting out a yawn. "Are you sleepy? How about we take a little nap?" She suggested and I nodded.

"Yea, sounds good." She then got off me, and I got up myself. She then walked towards a set of stairs and started to walk up and I followed. We walked up the stairs and into a room on the right, there was a bed that I presumed was hers. I closed the door behind me and took a look at the bed. It was pretty big, big enough for both of us. I was too tired to take in the rest of the room and I walked up to one side of the bed and pulled the blanket down. I looked at Fluttershy. "You mind if I..." I felt my cheeks get warm. "Get comfortable?" She blushed and shook her head, I then removed my shirt and put it on the bedside table. Fluttershy climbed in one side and I did so on the other side, I laid on my side, facing Fluttershy and draped my free arm over her, pulling her close. She nuzzled into my chest, her warm and soft coat felt good against my skin. She pulled the blanket up, and leaned her face up to mine.

"Will you be my special somepony?" She asked and I raised my eyebrow, never hearing such a term before, but I soon realized what she was meaning.

"Of course, as long as you don't mind dating a human like me." She blushed and smiled, blinking slowly.

"You aren't just a human... You are much like us, you have emotions, smarts, looks, and other qualities that make you a unique individual." I took her words to heart, and I smiled then leaned down a gave her a small kiss on the lips. After a couple seconds, I pulled back and laid my head on my pillow, Fluttershy nuzzled into my chest and I took a deep breath, the feeling of sleep soon overwhelming me and I fell into a nice sleep with Fluttershy in my arms.


	3. Facing Facts

**This chapter took me way to long to release, this is the third edition of it. The first time, I didn't like how it was going, so I rewrote it from scratch. Second time I changed the ending, it was originally going to have Rainbow tell Twilight that Fluttershy and Adam were in a relationship, resulting in Adam have to decide, leave, or stay with Fluttershy and face death. But I didn't want it to go like that, so this is what you got!**

**I hope to write more in the upcoming year, and will try my damn hardest to put out a chapter for something, at least every two weeks, so that's something to look forward to!**

**For editing, I just re read it, so there may be some errors in the story, but I will try and fix all them. Thanks for reading!**

Warm, cozy, comfortable, somethings I haven't felt in years... I opened my eyes, it seemed to be some time in the middle of the night. I was a little disoriented as I tried to clear my mind from sleep, when I noticed something on top of me. I looked down, there was a silky mass on the left side of my chest, the blanked pulled up to almost the top of what ever was on me. I moved my hand down, running my fingers through it, the feint smell of strawberries filled my nostrils when I took a deep breath, only one thing coming to mind. _Fluttershy..._ I smiled, memories of yesterday flooding back to me, but suddenly, a feeling of dread came over me. _Celestia... Fuck... _I know she doesn't trust me, heck, I don't even know if she is aware I'm out and about... But this... Falling in love with a pony? Would she accept it? Or cage me back up... Or even worse, kill me? I pushed these negative thoughts away, my anxiety trying to take over and I took a couple deep breaths, calming myself down. It wouldn't matter, because I have... Fluttershy stirred, letting out a little cute yawn, stretching herself out and then resumed cuddling into me. She was smiling slightly and I ran my hands over her back, her soft coat felt nice on my hands, and I'm sure she like it as she shifted, trying to get closer to me. I looked down at her, she slowly opened her big eyes, her mind clearly a little dazed as she looked at me sleepily. "Wha?" She looked at me and smiled, memories coming back to her from the other night. "Oh, Adam..." She teared up, pulling back a little. "You're still here with me." I nodded, smiling a little.

"Of course, I have no one else to go to." She sighed and laid back down on me, hugging me as best she could.

"I have never had my own coltfriend before, this is exciting." She said in her usual quiet voice, making it hard to believe she was really excited. I sighed, making her look up at me. "Did I say something wrong? I'm sorry!" She whimpered and I shook my head.

"No, no no... It's just that... What about the rest? What about everyone else? Would they not care, or put me back in a cage..." I felt a little scared. "I don't want to go back in a cage." Fluttershy nuzzled under my chin.

"I won't let them, you won't ever go back into a cage, that's not right. You're not an animal Adam, don't let anypony tell you that." I smiled, genuinely. I rubbed my hands over her back, making her squeak and shudder. "Ohh, that's nice..." She blushed, biting her lip and she laid her head onto my chest again. I yawned, still a little sleepy and I interlaced my fingers around her back, her tail going down my body and... I blushed, my face was warm and I bit my lip. _What would she say? _Her tail was gently draping over my half hard morning wood covered by my boxers, and I hated to admit it, but it felt really nice. She flicked her tail sub-consciously and I stifled a groan. We just laid there, enjoying the moment, when my stomach growled, making her giggle and get off me. "How about some breakfast? I have some shopping to do today as well." I winced. _Did she plan on leaving me here alone?_

"Can I come with you?" She smiled lightly and shook her head as she got off me, hopping to the floor with a dull clack of her hooves.

"I don't see why not, but first things first. Breakfast." I sat up, putting my feet on the floor, then stood up and stretched, Fluttershy meeping and looked away, covering her face with her mane. I was a bit puzzled, my gaze going downwards to see my manhood at half mast, the remnants of morning wood. I felt my face burn, my hands going to cover myself.

"I'm so sorry Fluttershy, I... I didn't mean to, it just sorta..." I felt myself blush harder, and I prayed to whatever god, that I didn't offender her. I picked up my pants, covering my waist with it and ducked my head in shame when I felt her hoof on the thigh.

"I- It's ok Adam... It's only natural." She then giggled nervously. "Besides, it's not like we ponies wear clothes all the time." The realization hit me, in more ways then one. One, a sense of relief, and the other, a sense of arousal. She was right, there was nothing between the world and her nethers, the sole exception of her long tail that made sure most of the time it was covered... But it was only fine hair... I shook my head, clearing these thoughts from my mind. _I just started dating her... And already I'm thinking dirty... Dating... Shouldn't this be weird? Disgusting? She is a pony after all. But a beautiful, smart, emotion having pony. One that could speak, think, act freely, live more like a human then I... _I looked over at her, my arousal fading, being replaced with happiness.

"Thanks Flutter... I love you." She blushed, cowering back a bit, a little smile placed on her face.

"I- I love you too." I ran my fingers through my hair, the usually silky strands felt, greasy. "Would you like a bath? Shower?" I nodded, following Fluttershy as she walked towards the door and pointed to one across the hall. "That's the bathroom over there, come down when you're done, I mean... If you want to..." She lightly cowered and I nodded.

"Sounds good, I'll be done shortly." She smiled and nuzzled my exposed thigh, her soft face felt nice and I pet her head, quickly making my way to the bathroom. I closed the door behind me, having some time alone felt nice. I sighed and looked down, my manhood responded from her touch. I knew the basics of sex, not having ever touched myself down there, aside from cleaning. But now, it was a little unbearable, blood flowing south as I walked over to the tub, my mind swimming in thought. _Her coat felt amazing... I wonder what it would feel like... _My manhood twitched, and I immediately pushed those thoughts out of my mind. _She would never want to do anything like that. Stop thinking those things. _I took my dirty clothes off, turning the water on hot, having a bed, heated water, breakfast made for me... This place was a paradise. I smiled to myself, getting in the shower and the water felt amazing. It was clean, warm and felt nice as I took the detachable shower head in my hand, my much greater size compared to the ponies meant that the shower wasn't as tall as I was. But her tub seemed to be pretty big, even for a pony but I shrugged it off, worrying about getting clean. Once I got cleaned, I got out of the tub and wrapped a small towel around my waist. I brought another to my head, drying my hair when I heard a knock at the door. "Come in." I said and the door lightly opened, the short muzzle of Fluttershy peeked in the little gap between the door and door frame.

"Ra- Rarity came by and dropped off your new clothes..." I smiled and walked over to the door, her eye that I could see look me in the face, before trailing down my body. She lightly blushed as she looked at my weak body, I was never a fighter so I was a lightweight for my height. Her eyes went to the towel, her blush reddening as she stared for a second or two, right where my manhood was. I opened the door, snapping her out of her trance and she had a bunch of clothes on her back. I picked up a pile and set it down on the bathroom counter. It consisted of a light sky blue v neck tee shirt, a pair of blue jeans with the thighs worn a little, a white pair of socks, black boxers, and some brand new shoes. They were white, with black stripes on the sides.

"Thanks Fluttershy... I will have to make this up to her somehow." Fluttershy backed towards the door, slowly closing it.

"I'll put these in our room, and let you get decent." I smiled and heard the door close before I picked up the boxers and dropped the towel around my waist. I stood there, stark naked inside her bathroom as I put my boxers around one of my legs, when I had an... Odd feeling that I was being watched. I looked at the door and it was closed so I just shrugged it off and continued to get dressed. One I was finished, I looked at myself in the mirror, looking over my body. I was never fond of my looks, in reality I thought I was super unattractive and useless, but I had developed severe lack of self confidence. So I was extremely hard on myself in everything in life. I took a deep breath, forcing myself away from the mirror and I opened the bathroom door and into the hallway. I heard a light singing, coming from downstairs, and it was amazing. I tip toed down the stairs, just peeking into the living room to see Fluttershy, slowly skipping around the living room, a bunch of her animal friends were eating some sort of food. The sun rays lit her up, the particles in the air only added to her beauty as she sang, it was just laas and such, but regardless, it was beautiful.

I came down the stairs very quietly as she trotted into the kitchen. I followed her inside, a wonderful smell wafting up into my nose as she skillfully flipped a couple of pancakes in a pan, using her lips on the handle, something made me wonder how she didn't burn herself. I made sure not to surprise her, letting her look over on her own. Once her eyes looked over at me, she smiled. "Breakfast smells wonderful Fluttershy." She grinned, before almost dropping the pan. She managed to put it back on the burner and let go. We both stared at each other for a couple seconds before we shared a laugh. "Sorry, I didn't mean to distract you." She then trotted over to what I assumed was a fridge and got out two eggs, balancing them perfectly on her muzzle. She then walked over to the stove, placing them onto the counter.

"Oh, it's ok Adam." I walked over, gently running my fingers into her long pink mane, the hair fibres felt like silk as they ran over my skin. She nuzzled my hand, closing her eyes a little and smiled. "That's nice." She whispered and after a couple seconds, I stopped and picked up the pan, flipping both pancakes over in one motion. "Oh wow, that was impressive." I scratched the back of my head, wiggling my fingers on my other hand.

"Well, it's nice to have fingers, they can help a lot." I then decided to help her set up the table, looking through the cupboards and found a couple plates, two glasses and some utensils for us. I set the table when I smelled that she was putting the eggs on, my tummy growling as the wonderful smells came to me. "Uh man, is it almost done? I'm so hungry." She turned around smiled over her shoulder.

"It should be done soon Adam, you can wait right?" She teased a little and I nodded. She turned her attention back to the stove, making sure not to burn the eggs. As I watched her make breakfast, my eyes trailed all over her small body. She was pretty curvy, her nice yellow coat and her beautiful long pink mane. I gently bit the bottom of my lip, my cheeks getting a little warmer as I looked at her... She was mine, my Fluttershy, and that made me feel awesome. I felt a need to hold her, protect her and make her happy. She snapped me out of my thoughts as she came over, placing our plates onto the table. "There you go, hope you like it." She smiled, her eyes closed as she was standing next to me and I leaned in to kiss her. She meeped softly, pulling back a little before looking into my eyes, a small blush on her cheeks.

Thinking I had pushed a little too far, I was quick to apologize. "Sor-" She cut me off with a small kiss of her own, pulling back seconds later and she smiled.

"Don't be. I'm just not used to having a special somepony." I hugged her, my arms wrapping around her neck, my left hand resting on her neck, and my right hand went just between her wings. Instantly she tensed and her wings shot open and she whimpered. I instantly pulled my hands back, hoping that I didn't hurt her.

"Did I hurt you?" I noticed her cheeks were flushed and she slowly shook her head, her gaze going to the floor.

"N- No..." She seemed to be very uncomfortable and I felt bad. I gently stroked her cheek with the back of my index and middle fingers, making her look up at me.

"Fluttershy... I don't know anything about ponies, so if I did anything to offend, hurt, or anything you don't like, I'm sorry. Just tell me what I did, and I won't do it again." I said softly, Fluttershy gulping lightly and adverted her eyes again.

"Ok... See you touched my flight muscles... And they are very sensitive. I only heard stories and the like that when somepony else touches them, it..." She blushed bad, her cheeks, and nose were red. "It's... A strong, nice feeling..." I finally got what she meant. When I touched between her wings, it was a bit pleasurable.

I felt my face get warm, a surge of shame coming up in me. "Sorry Fluttershy... I'll never do it again." I said quietly and I felt her place her hoof on my hand, making me look up in her eyes, a small smile on her muzzle her cheeks were a light pink.

"No! Not never... Just... Oh my gosh, this is really embarrassing." She meekly said, gently biting her lower lip. "Just don't touch me there without my consent ok?" I nodded, turning my attention to my breakfast. Fluttershy moved her plate next to me, and the pillow she intended to sit on as well. The table was at the right height for her to sit down and eat, so I as well had to sit. Our height was the same and I glanced at her as we started eating. She looked a little different, being the same height as me, I no longer had to look down just to see her.

I turned my attention back to my own breakfast when she pushed her plate towards mine, coming a bit into my field of view. I looked at Fluttershy, she was biting her lower lip, her eyes were wide, the pupil was bigger then normal as she lightly begged. I smiled and picked up a fork and started to feed her as well. "You are too cute Flutters..." After about ten minutes, we both finished and I picked up the plates and utensils then placed them into the sink.

As I washed the dishes, I heard a little thumping go behind me and Fluttershy spoke quietly. "Oh, good morning Angel, sleep well?" I turned my head to see a little white bunny, staring up at Fluttershy as she bent down to him. He looked really pissed off, his little arms crossed and he tapped his food. Fluttershy bit her lip, backing away a little. "Sorry Angel, me and Adam are dating now." He the said something I couldn't understand and pointed at me. "I know you like your part of the bed... But..." I felt something come up inside me, if that furry little bugger did anymore, he would regret it. He just frowned and spoke with more anger. "Angel! That's... How could you say such a thing! He is not!" She spoke with desperation, trying to back away a little but he grabbed her mane and tugged, saying something else. Fluttershy gasped, a tear falling from her eye. "Angel!" I moved in grabbing the furry little bastard by the scruff of his neck and picked him up to my face height.

"You listen here you little fuck ball! I don't understand you, but if you say anything about her again, you will regret it!" He smirked and said something, Fluttershy gasped again and spoke almost in a loud talking.

"Angel! You... You..." I then got pissed, knowing he crossed the line. I threw the fucker, his body hitting the wall across the room with a dull thud, a gasp from Fluttershy and she yelled a little louder. "Adam no!" He landed, his eyes narrowing at me and he hopped up on the counter, pulling a kitchen knife in his little paws. He was small, but strong and came quickly before slicing at mes. I blocked with my hand, a searing pain coming from the back of my hand and I pulled back, a large cut going from one side, to the other. I grabbed my hand for a second before I let go and swung at him, narrowly knocking him out, but I still hit him off the counter, the knife landing a couple feet away. This was now a fight for my life and I reached the knife first, my blood running down my hand and dripping to the floor as I picked it up.

He ran at me, and I grabbed him again, thrusting him onto the counter, pinning him down, his little arms pushing at my hand, his feet kicking wildly. "You fucker." And I brought the knife up when I heard a gasp, both of us looking at Fluttershy. She stared at us, my body going rigid, thoughts leaving my mind and it clouded up.

"Release him and put the knife back, now." She spoke with purpose, and I did just as she asked, my eyes never leaving her gaze. "Sit." I then sat down and she glanced at Angel. "You, go to your bed, and stay there until I come talk to you." The little devil nodded silently before hopping off towards the living room. "Adam." I didn't flinch, although I wanted to, a fear coming over me as she approached me, a warm liquid running down my hand. "Let me see your right hand." I lifted the hand she asked, her gaze going down, my thoughts returning to me and I felt real guilty.

I was so ashamed at my actions, I felt like crying. I had pissed Fluttershy off and almost killed her pet, my instincts took over in the moment. "I need to go... I'm sorry..." I tried to stand but she just stared at me again, that same feeling coming over me and I stopped.

"Sit down. You don't need to go anywhere." After a couple seconds of struggling against her command, I sat down. "It's not entirely your fault. He did pull the knife first, and you were protecting me and yourself." She then broke eye contact with me, her command still in me as I sat still while she walked off towards the sink. I wanted to move, but couldn't. "I don't like using my stare on anypony, sorry." She came back with a face cloth. "Clean it off, and I will get some bandages ok?" I couldn't look at her, a little scared she would stare at me again and I took it, placing it on the back of my hand and boy did it sting.

She left, her hooves clicking on the floor as she moved to the room over, I could faintly hear she was talking to her bunny. I turned my attention back to my hand, using the warm wet cloth to wipe the blood away. It wasn't deep, but it was long, stretching across my hand. After five minutes or so, she came back in the room, the little devil following behind her, his ears splayed down and he avoided eye contact. Once she stopped, he kicked at the ground, mumbling something and I looked at Fluttershy. I took a deep breath, putting my good hand towards him, one finger out more and I looked him in the eye. "I'm sorry." He looked surprised, glancing at the finger in front of him before he took it between his paws, saying something I couldn't understand.

"He says he's deeply sorry about everything, things just got out of hoof." I nodded as Fluttershy translated, seeing how she could communicate with animals better then anyone I knew. Once he apologized, he took off, leaving me and Fluttershy alone. "Alright... Let's get your hand bandaged up ok?" She had a roll of bandages in the tip of her left wing, holding it like fingers and she unrolled it with her teeth. It took a little bit, but soon I was wrapped up and didn't feel much pain. Once she finished I took a staggered breath before I threw my arms around her and started to tear up a little. She was too kind, I didn't deserve her at all. "Adam?" She spoke, clearly a little shocked and I just held her tighter.

"I... I don't deserve you." Was all I could think to say, her hooves going around my back, pointing down as she hugged me back. She gently shushed me as the guilt over took my emotions.

"It's ok Adam, it's ok... I'm still here for you, and I always will be." She whispered into my ear, her cheek rubbing mine gently, her soft coat felt nice against my bare skin. I took a couple deep breaths, calming down a bit and I never wanted this moment to end. Nobody ever cared about me, loved me. I was always scared, letting my emotions go always resulted in harsh punishment, but here I was, getting a hug from the kindest pegasus in the world. I felt her heave a little, a wetness rubbing off her cheek onto mine. I pulled back, looking at her face. She was crying herself, those big beautiful cyan eyes looking into my own, darker lines on her cheeks from her tears.

I leaned in and kissed her, feeling her soft lips on my own, that foreign rush running through my body again when they contacted. I didn't pull back though as I started to move my lips against hers, my left hand coming up to gently cup her cheek, my thumb caressing her face and I tilted my head to the side a little as her muzzle didn't let me kiss her very deep. Once I did that, I felt her tongue lick my lips, asking permission to enter, something that surprised me about her, she was taking the initiative. Once I opened my mouth, she pushed me onto my back making my eyes go wide as her tongue explored my mouth, her tongue rubbing against my sharper canines. I gave in, putting my hands on her sides and responded back to her. After a couple minutes of making out on her floor, she broke the kiss, pulling back with a very deep blush on her face and I was kinda winded from the sensation and my voice showed it. "Fluttershy. You are the kindest pony I have ever met." She blushed a little, her eyes going to the floor very cute like.

"Thanks." She glanced at the clock on the wall. "Well, we had better go shopping." Once she stood up and walked towards the door, I did the same, getting to my feet as I looked at the clock. It was only ten in the morning, plenty of time left for the day. I then walked to the door, putting my shoes on that I just got and stepped outside into the sun. I took a deep breath, taking in the scent of the outside world, the trees, the flowers, and all the critters that ran around was almost overwhelming. It was unlike the Human Empire, there... I don't even want to recall my experiences there anymore.

I walked towards the bridge where Fluttershy was waiting for me, her mouth forming a smile as I came closer. She was gently biting her lower lip, a small blush on her cheeks and I smiled, looking around. "Ready?" She nodded and I walked beside her, my hand soon coming to rest over her shoulder. "You don't mind do you?" I looked down at her, not wanting to make her uncomfortable.

"No, but when we get to town..." She trailed off, a feeling of sadness coming up in me.

"Yea, I know." I said sadly, making her nuzzle my thigh.

"It's just for now, until everypony else knows you mean no harm." I just nodded, gently rubbing her left shoulder as we walked down the path, her head resting on my hip and I felt happy... Happy... That was an emotion I hadn't felt in a long time, I could even recall the last time I felt happy.

It was many years ago, when I was just a little boy, the day that my father came home from years of being in war. I was happy, his arms hugging me tightly, tears of joy as we shared a moment, just the three of us. But it didn't last long. He had to leave the next day... And he never came back. "Daddy..." I whispered, caught up in my memories when I felt Fluttershy nuzzle me.

"Adam?" I snapped back, looking down into the innocent eyes of Fluttershy. "Are you ok?" I nodded, but I knew it wasn't very convincing. "We can talk later if you want." She then looked forward, taking a deep breath and left my side, going a couple feet from me as we exited the small forest and into the view of Ponyville. We walked in silence, both of us wanting the same thing, but we both knew what would happen if ponies found we were dating. Soon we arrived in the middle of Ponyville, the ponies that noticed me started, whispering among themselves and a bunch avoided me like I could kill one by just touching them. I hung my head, wanting to just turn around and leave but Fluttershy grabbed my left wrist in her mouth and pulled me. "Come on, it's ok." I followed her, my eyes looking around a little, every pony I made eye contact with, turned their head away from me.

"Fluttershy! There you are!" Fluttershy flinched as did I, I knew that voice as I turned and saw Twilight trot over to us, the rest of their friends coming around us. "We were looking all over for Adam." Fluttershy then, stepped forward, standing tall.

"I invited him for lunch, and he slept at my place last night." She was a bit more bold then I had ever seen her.

"Are you serious Fluttershy? We were worried he killed you!" Rainbow said, flying just above us and Fluttershy gasped and I winced.

"He would never hurt anypony." She shook her head, defending me, when the orange mare spoke up.

"Then what happened to his hand?" She pointed to my wrapped up hand, and I brought it up to touch it with my left hand.

"Yea, Applejack is right. He was fine yesterday." Rarity added, taking a step forward, the girls eyes on Fluttershy as they waited for an answer, ignoring me like I didn't exist. I then stepped forward and their eyes went to me.

"I was washing dishes and cut myself." I said, lying flawlessly and Fluttershy just nodded along. The orange mare then stared at me, it looked like she was trying to stare me down and I felt scared, taking a step back. "Don't you dare stare at me." I whispered loudly and they all stared at each other, Fluttershy's face turned red and she looked at the ground.

"Stare? What's wrong with her looking at you?" Twilight then went wide eyed. "Fluttershy! You didn't use the stare on him did you?" Hearing her say that, Fluttershy eeped and stared to breath a little heavier.

"Well... I... I... Yes, but..." She tried to explain herself and I felt the urge to defend her.

"I got in a little disagreement with Angel ok. But we're cool now." I moved closer to Fluttershy and she seemed to gain a bit of confidence. As I looked at her friends, they all just shrugged and my stomach growled, my left hand going to my stomach.

"Did you eat breakfast?" The pink one asked, and I nodded. She just smiled and hopped up and down. "You just need something sweet! Here!" She thrust something small and round in front of my eyes and I took it. It was a soft thing with pink stuff on the top.

"What's this?" I asked, really not knowing at all what it was, but the pink mare just looked shocked.

"It's a cupcake!" I still didn't change my expression and she looked a little sad. "You never had one before huh?" I shook my head and she just gasped. "Ohmygoshareyouserious!" I looked around before nodding and looked at the cupcake in my hand. I put it to my mouth and took a bite, the flavour flooded my mouth and I scarfed the rest of it down quickly.

"That was delicious... Uhh..." I drew a blank, I don't think I ever heard her name before and she just giggled.

"The names Pinkie Pie! And anytime you need your fix of sweets, come to Sugarcube Corner!" She then started bouncing on the spot with her eyes closed. I really didn't know what to do when she suddenly gasped and stopped, hovering in the air. "I didn't throw you a welcome to Ponyville party! "Igottogonowseeya!" She then rocketed off, leaving the rest of us to stand there, an eerie silence coming over us.

"Well, I need to do some shopping, come on Adam." Fluttershy took the opening as everypony else shook off Pinkies craziness. I just followed her, glad to be away from the pestering questions. Once we were away, I took a deep breath, letting my stress out. "Sorry about that, they really mean well."

I just gave a small smile and kept on walking. "I know, but some don't trust me at all..." And with that, I heard somepony call out behind us.

"Hey wait up!" I turned to see Rainbow flying towards us, and I felt a little nervous. I knew she didn't fully trust me. Once she caught up, she floated near us. "You mind if I tag along?" She asked Fluttershy, barely batting an eye my way. Fluttershy looked at me, obviously wanting to know if I was ok with it, I wasn't, but I didn't want to keep her friends away from her, not a great way to get on their good side.

"Adam, is it ok?" Rainbow raised and eyebrow and looked at me, our eyes locking in a stare. I just nodded, opting to keep my mouth shut for now. We just stared at each other for a minute or so, before she looked away first, a small grin coming over me as I won that stare down. Once Rainbow went a little ahead of us, I looked at Fluttershy, a disapproving look on her face and I just looked away in guilt.

We soon arrived in the market place, Fluttershy went around and bought a bunch of things that she needed, but I didn't pay much attention as I was lost in thought. This was going to be me and her, but Rainbow was ruining it, taking her attention away from me... Was I jealous? A little, mostly because I know she can't stand me, and that made me even more mad at her because she was doing it on purpose. We just continued walking, Fluttershy and Rainbow idly chit chatted, while I just hung back, looking around a little at the shops when something caught my eye, bringing back memories of my childhood.

"Now, put your ring finger on the third fret, and strum." My dad said, my entire focus on the strings of the guitar as I dragged the pick down the strings. "That is a D chord. Now together from what we learned, we can play a little song. Play it with me now. C, E, A, G." He played it once and I followed soon after, getting into it and he smiled and chuckled. "You're a natural son." He put his hand on my shoulder and shook it a little, I smiled, looking up at my father.

"Adam... What's wrong?" I snapped back, looking at a concerned looking Fluttershy, her gaze falling where mine was moments prior, and Rainbow just looked annoyed. "What were you looking at?" She walked up to the shops window, my cheeks getting warmer as she eyed the guitar in the window. "Is it this?" I walked next to her, looking at the little tag attached to it. Fifty bits it said, I had no money and no clue how much fifty bits was at all.

"Just looking, reminded me when my dad taught me to play it when I was a kid." She looked at me, then back to the guitar before walking past me, towards the door and grabbed my wrist in her mouth and dragged me inside. She wasn't surely going to buy it for me, right? To my dismay, she pulled me over to it and I just stood there, not knowing what to do.

"Can I hear you play it?" She asked and I nodded, delicately taking the guitar in hand and sat on a small stool. As I held it, it brought back memories of me playing my dads old guitar, waiting for him to come home so we could play again, but that day never came. I played the guitar after my finger was cut of so I changed my playing style and I took a couple test strums. I took a deep breath, I was pretty nervous but focused on the task at hand. I started playing some chords, getting into it more and more, my eyes going to Fluttershy. She was smiling, my foot tapping to the beat I set to keep me in time, and I smiled back. I almost felt like singing, when she beat me to it, her sweet voice started to come out, just coos and the like, but still it was something to hear that I didn't notice the owner or a couple customers looking on. After about five minutes, I hit a nice chord, ending our little song to the sound of stomping, making me turn my head to see five ponies stomping their hooves in applaud I guessed. I blushed and Fluttershy poked me in the leg, making me look down at her. "Do you want that?" I looked at the guitar and sighed.

"But it's expensive, you don't need to buy me this." I was about to put it back when she blocked my path.

"It doesn't matter, I have more then enough bits for it. Come on now." She nudged me towards the counter and I reluctantly went, putting the guitar on the counter and the mare behind the counter smiled at us. "I would like to purchase this please."

The mare smiled. "That will be fifty bits." Fluttershy then went to get her coin purse out when a grey mare stepped in.

"I will cover it." She put fifty bits on the table, my eyes looking over her. She looked very up kept, her coat was a nice grey colour, her mane was a dark grey, and very pretty. She looked up at me with her light mulberry eyes, a small smile on her muzzle. "The name is Octavia, Octavia Melody." She stuck her hoof to me and I took it after a couple seconds.

"Uhh, Adam, Adam Carloski." Once I introduced myself, I let go of her hoof, letting her put it back down onto the floor.

"I see you are quite a skilled guitar player." I blushed and nodded. "I am the leader of the Ponyville ensemble and would personally like to invite you to try out for it." She smiled hopefully, my heart skipping a beat and I looked down at Fluttershy and she gave me a small smile and nod.

"Yea, umm sure." I fumbled a bit with my words but she lit up in excitement.

"Wonderful! I have to get going now, but I will get in touch with you later. Bye Adam." She turned around before stopping. "Oh, I forgot to ask." She turned her head and tilted it as she looked me up and down. "Just what are you? If you don't mind me asking." I then bit my lower lip, when she noticed my uncomfortableness and just shook her head. "You can tell me later in private, bye bye." She waved a little and I did the same as she left. I looked down at a disproving look from Fluttershy.

I felt a little guilty and bent down to look at her on her level. "Fluttershy? What's up?" She then bit her lip and fidgeted a little, looking towards the door. "Oh." She must of felt almost challenged by Octavia and the way she spoke to me. I just hugged her tight, gently petting her back.

"Thanks, I really needed a hug." She whispered as we held the hug for a couple seconds before I let go and stood up, taking the guitar that the cashier put inside a soft bag. We walked out of the store to a wondering blue pegasus.

"And just what the heck was that?" She asked and I felt my cheeks flare as I shook my head.

"Just a friendly hug Rainbow." She narrowed her eyes at me and blew her hair out of her face.

"Yea right, that lasted way to long, what's going on here?" I didn't say anything, my gaze going down to Fluttershy and she looked at me.

"N- Nothing Rainbow, we're just friends!" She looked back to the accusing glare of Rainbow Dash and she got up in my face.

"If you don't tell me, I will go to Twilight and she will find out!" I gasped, taking a step back before I took two forward, getting in her own face, her muzzle pressing against my nose.

"Fine, you bitch. We're dating, and if you don't like it, you can shove it Rainbow! You have been hating me ever since I got here, you are the most judgemental pony in all of Ponyville!" She then landed, her jaw open wide as I went off on her, bending down to her so I could look her in the eyes. "You have gone out of your way to make me uncomfortable, make me feel hated, an outcast, and a monster. But you're wrong Rainbow." She then took a step back and I took one forward, keeping her close to me. "I have feelings too. I can love, have sympathy. I can forgive and forget, but you still hold a grudge against me for doing nothing at all, but being me." I then spat on the ground, barring my teeth a little and spoke with the most hatred I could muster. "You fucking racist." She gasped, taking a couple steps back when I stood up, looking down at her. Her shocked look, turned to one of devastation, tears welling up in her eyes and she struggled to speak.

"Well... Well... You can..." I felt a twinge of guilt come up in me as I came down from my anger, I have never gone off on anybody before, let alone a girl. "You fucking jerk!" She was crying, tears running from her magenta eyes and she turned around and took off flying, leaving me and Fluttershy there. I felt a pain in my heart. I did want to be friends with her, but she stopped me at every intersection, friendship isn't a one way street. I turned and walked past Fluttershy.

"I'm sorry." Was all I said as I walked away, needing some time to myself and I went out of Ponyville, and towards an apple orchard. I arrived in the out most part of the tree line. I put my forehead against the tree I was near, and felt the guilt and shame come over me from my actions. I then put my hands on the tree before my anger sparked and I slammed my head into it over and over. "Stupid." Slam. "Stupid!" Slam. "Stupid!" I then hit again, before I fell back, holding my head in pain, and I groaned. "Stupid fucking idiot!" I felt a warm sensation run over my fingers, pulling my right hand back as I looked at the crimson blood dripped from them and onto my shirt. I sat up, no more anger going through me, just sadness. I flipped at Rainbow, and more likely then not, severely disappointed Fluttershy. I felt tears fall from my eyes, my body moving a little as I struggled to hold them back, sniffing lightly. "Rainbow... I'm sorry..." I then remember that look Fluttershy gave me when I left, one of complete shock and I felt even more guilt. "I love you Fluttershy" I whispered to myself and I sat there for a couple more minutes when a voice snapped me back.

"Sugarcube?" I heard a southern accented voice say from behind me and I turned around to see Applejack standing behind me, her eyes widening as she saw my blood face. "What happened?" She trotted over to me, looking at my face.

"I just vented my anger on the tree over there. Hope I didn't hurt it." She shook her head, putting her hoof on my shoulder.

"It's a tree, it's plenty strong, what happened to make ya do somethin like that?" I stood up, a little dazed and she put her hoofs on my chest, keeping me standing. "Here, let's get ya back home, and ya can tell me everythin." I shook my head, my only desire was to see Fluttershy.

"I have to see Fluttershy... I need to Applejack." I looked at the country pony, to a gaze that seemed to go into my soul. After a couple seconds of eye contact she smiled, her emerald green eyes twinkling a little.

"I hope you two are happy together." Was all she said as she walked away, leaving me dumbfounded. She looked back and giggled. "I will keep it a secret for now sugarcube, go on and see your special somepony." She then continued to walk away, my brain trying to figure out how she pieced together how me and Fluttershy were dating.

"Adam?" I tensed up, my heart skipping a beat as her sweet voice made me shiver a little. _Fluttershy... _She must of been standing there for a little while, tears coming from her own eyes and I fell to my knees, both of us lost in each others eyes before she ran at me and threw her hooves around my neck.

"Fluttershy I love you... I'm so sorry. I won't ever do that again. Please forgive me." I said to her, my hands rubbing her back as she cried into my neck, lightly heaving. We sat like that for a couple minutes, her crying becoming more quiet and she finally stopped, her body wiggling into mine, trying to get closer to me. After a while, she fell limp in my arms, leading me to believe she was asleep, and rather then wake the sleeping pegasus, I stood up, cradling her in my arms as I headed for home.

She shifted lightly in my arms, nuzzling into my neck as the cool night breeze came over us and I felt her shiver. The only thing I had to cover her up with was my own shirt, and I owed her one. So after a couple minutes of fumbling, I managed to get my shirt onto Fluttershy, and damn... She looked cute. I smiled and gave her a gentle peck on the cheek before resuming the walk home. After a couple minutes, I started to shiver myself, I had no coat to help keep in warmth like Fluttershy did but I ignored the cool wind nipping my exposed skin. I hurt her, and I had to make it up to her.

I soon arrived at her... Scratch that. OUR house and quickly got inside. My arms were a bit numb from carrying her in the cool night, but the warmth of the house soon made the cold feeling go away. "Adam..." I froze as her voice touched my ears, my gaze going to the couch, the blue pegasus laid there, her eyes were red a little and dark streaks were on her cheeks. Our eyes connected, her gaze was a little hard, but mine was soft, filled with guilt and she noticed it as her own softened.

"Listen, Rainbow... I... I..." I looked down at the sleeping mare in my arms. "I will tuck her in, then we can talk." Rainbow remained silent as I walked up the stairs behind her. I reached the top and went to our room the door opening with a quiet creak, the floor lightly clicking under my shoes as I made my way over to the bed and placed Fluttershy onto the bed. "Sweet dreams Fluttershy." I kissed her gently on the lips, her mouth forming a little smile and she rolled towards me, nuzzling into my stomach. It took a lot to leave her, but I had to talk to Rainbow, so I made my way back down stairs. Once I reached the living room again, I took a seat across from Rainbow in a chair. "Listen, about today..."

I started but she put her hoof up, silencing me. "Adam, I'm sorry. How I acted, I'm sorry. I just was really worried about Fluttershy, she is my best friend, I knew her since Flight School, and she had already been hurt by a stallion before..." She tried to explain and I just stood up, walking over to her and bent down by the couch.

"I completely understand. I had too much on me already and I just snapped." I then looked directly into her eyes. "I'm sorry too Rainbow Dash. I want to fit in a little, live here, with Fluttershy. My own home is the epitome of hell. This place, is the place I want to live forever. I have not been outcasted, harmed, or tried to be killed here, which is saying a lot. My whole live consisted off trying to live day to day." She teared up a little, my hand going to her cheek and I cut my story off. "Anyways, I hope you can forgive me, and we can start off on a clean slate, would you like that?" She smiled, sniffing and slowly nodded. "Alright then. My name is Adam Carlsoki, pleased to meet you miss." I moved my hand from her cheek so she could place her hoof in it.

And she did just that. "I'm Rainbow Dash, number one flier in all of Equestria." She grinned and I then hugged her tightly, her hooves going around me before I broke it after about ten seconds. "I like you Adam." I tilted my head as if to ask 'how'. "You are a pretty laid back guy, trying to keep out of conflict, but you're not afraid to stand up. Nopony has ever stood up to me like that before, and honestly, it scared me a little." She smiled. "Just don't do it again, or I will come back at ya." She then lightly hit my arm with her hoof.

"I wouldn't dream of angering, or scaring my friends Rainbow. Now get some sleep, you can crash here for the night." I then stood up, walking to a closet close by and found a blanket and pillow inside. I then gave her both, her mouth forming a smile as she took them. "Good night Rainbow." I then walked to the stairs, starting my ascension when she spoke.

"Good night Adam, and thanks." I smiled to myself and made it the rest of the way upstairs. Once I reached the bedroom again, a smile came over me. There laying on the bed dressed in my shirt, the moon light seemed to be painted onto the bed as well as her face.

"Fluttershy..." I muttered, taking my shoes off and I stripped to my boxers, wanting to get more comfortable and I was sure she wouldn't mind at all. I walked the bed, Fluttershy was laying with all her limbs spread out, and I felt my face warm up, my gaze going down her body, but a little to my dismay, her privates were covered by her tail. _I wonder what she looks like down there... _I moved closer, getting into the bed and she rolled over, clutching to my body and I just ran my hand down her back, resting just above her rump, my fingers gently rubbing her as I felt my body go numb and I soon fell asleep.


End file.
